Omae Dake Da
by Mizunyan
Summary: Si Pendiam dan si Kurang peka. Semuanya telah terjadi. Lupakan soal The Last, lupakan soal akhir yang bahagia dan lupakan soal Boruto dan Himawari. Ini ceritaku, aku bukanlah haters melainkan lovers. Happy Reading


**Omae Dake Da**

 **Chara hanya milik Pakde Kishimoto.**

 **Warning: typo, OOC, OC, whatever.**

Hyuuga Hinata si pemalu dan pendiam.

Uzumaki Naruto si kurang peka yang tidak bisa membaca keadaan sekitar.

Diam itu emas, itu pernyaatan yang begitu klise, semua orang tau itu.

Tapi tak selamanya diam itu emas.

Diam bisa menjadi bencana, diam bisa menjadi permusuhan, diam bisa menjadi kematian dan yang lebih jelas diam adalah tanda ketidak berdayaaan seseorang.

Peka kita dituntut untuk peka terhadap apapun, peka terhadap suasana hati orang lain, peka terhadap apa yang kita ucapkan pada orang lain, Tapi tidak terlalu peka untuk segala hal itu bukanlah masalah, Tapi terlalu Tidak peka itu adalah masalah.

.

.

.

Salju turun hari ini, membawa udara dingin yang membuat setiap orang lebih memilih bermalasan didalam rumah masing-masing..

"Hinata ayah memiliki calon untuk!" Hyuuga Hiashi duduk dengan tenang didepan teras rumah tradisional nan megah ditemani anak tertuanya.

"calon!"

"hm"

"Ayah, aku_"

"Naruto! Dia tidak mencintaimu, apa kau akan terus menunggu seseorang yang sama sekali tidak pernah melirikmu!"

Perkataan yang dipotong dengan kalimat yang cukup membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"dia orang yang baik, pasti kau akan bahagia bersamanya". Tambah Hiashi sambil melirik Hinata.

"bisakah aku memikirkanya terlebih dahulu, Ayah!" balas Hinata sambil menunduk dalam.

"hm. Tapi jika kau menolak karna kau tidak mencintainya ataupun karna kau mencintai orang lain ayah akan menolak penolakanmu itu" Hiashi berdiri dan meninggalkan Hinata, memberi ruang untuk Hinata berfikir.

Tapi saat akan berbelok Hiashi berhenti dan melihat hinata yang sedang merenung sendirian 'ini yang terbaik untukmu untuk segera melupakannya, Hinata!'.

.

.

.

Malam yang bertabur bintang dengan bulan sabit yang menjadi penghias pada malam yang gelap ini.

Sruup...sruupp...sruuuppp

"hah~. Kau benar-benar menyukai Ramen, Naruto!" ucap bosan Sakura pada teman seteamnya ini yang sedah menghabiskan bermangkuk-mangkuk Ramen.

"ini adalah makanan paling lezat didunia ini, Sakura-Chan!" ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

"ya ya ya..! Aku tau, tapi Naruto jika kau terus-terusan makan ini kesehatanmu akan terganggu Naruto, kau bisa sakit!" ucap Sakura sedikit cemas.

"bukankah ada kau Sakura-chan!"

"apa maksutmu?"

"maksutku, jika aku sakit bukankah ada Sakura-chan yang akan merawatku!"

"hah~! Kau ini benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan, Naruto!" bosan, karna Naruto selalu mengucapkan itu jika Dia menyinggung kesehatanya.

"lalu?"

"kau tau, tidak selamanya aku bisa terus merawatmu! Aku juga punya kehidupanku sendiri Naruto! Mengertilah!, dan juga satu minggu lagi kau akan menjadi Hokage bukan, apa kau ingin dikenag sebagia Hokage pesakitan karna terlalu sering makan Ramen!"

"hah~! Sepertinya kau harus segera mencari orang yang bisa terus merawatmu itu, Naruto!" tambahnya serius.

"jika itu yang kau maksud aku sudah menemukannya!"

"benarkah!" balas Sakura kaget, karna Naruto tak pernah menceritakan orang yang dia maksud tadi.

" siapa itu katakan padaku!" ucap Sakura bersemangat, dengan ini dia tak perlu repot-repot lagi mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Naruto!.

"tentu saja kau Sakura-chan!"

Ddukk.

"ittai" ringis Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"maksudku itu Istri Naruto, kau ini benar-benar tidak peka!" kesal karna Naruto benar-benar bodoh dan juga tidak peka.

"Istri! Kalau begitu jadilah Istriku Sakura-chan. Dengan begitu ka_"

Ddukk.

"Ittaaaiiiiii"

Perkataan yang terpotong karna tinjuan Sakura.

"mana mungkin aku mau menikah denganmu, orang yang ku cintai itu hanya Sasuke-kun saja tidak ada yang lain hanya ada Sasuke-kun dihatiku, kau cari saja wanita lain! Dasar bodoh"

"yayaya. Aku tau itu, lagi pula mana mungkin aku menghianati sahabatku sendiri" Naruto mengucapkan itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"kau ini, bukalah matamu dan segeralah sadar Naruto!"

.

.

.

Menyusuri gang rumahan sendiri dimalam yang mulai sunyi ini, Sakura yang tidak mau di antar olehnya membuatnya harus berjalan dimalam ini sendirin.

"hei apa kau sudah dengar rumor yang sedang baredar!". Ucapan seseorang yang tidak tau siapa itu membuat Naruto berhenti karna entah kenapa dia bisa tertarik.

"rumor apa?"

"rumor tentang Hyuuga Hinata-san akan menikah!"

"menikah! Apa dengan Naruto-san?"

"apa kau gila!, tentu saja bukan dan bukankah Naruto-san hanya mencintai Sakura-san!"

"tapi bukankah Hinata-san hanya mencintai Naruto-san! Dia bahkan sampai rela mengorbankan nyawanya saat invasi Pain!"

"ya aku tau itu, dan ku kira mereka juga akan berakhir dipernikahan!"

Mereka berlalu tanpa menyadari keberadaan Naruto disana dan Naruto hanya bisa meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Ada apa ini!, apa oksigen dimalam hari berkurang karna tumbuhan saat malam hari mengeluarkan karbondioksida bukanya oksigen! Atau apa karna dia lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas!.

"Hinata!"

.

.

.

"Hinata dialah orang yang Ayah pilih sebagai pendampingmu nanti, namanya Toneri!"

Toneri orang yang datang ke menssion Hyuuga karna undangan lamaran dari Hyuuga Hiashi.

"saya Toneri, salam kenal Hinata-sama!" bungkuk hormat Toneri pada Hinata

"kau tak perlu seformal itu pada ku dan panggil aku Hinata, salam kenal Toneri-kun!"

Hiashi yang melihat itu tersenyum, mungkin perjodohan ini akan berjalan lancar.

"jadi Hinata, bagaimana? Apa kau setuju dengan rencana pernikahan ini?" tanya Hiashi sedikit ragu karna dia tiba-tiba mengingat jika anaknya ini masih mencintai pahlawan shinobi itu.

"aku menerimanya ayah"

Hiashi yang mendengar itu senang dengan jawaban anaknya itu tapi tidak dengan Toneri, dia tau siapa yang dicintai oleh Hinata orang itu tak lain adalah Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto sang pahlawan, mengetahui itu dia merasa tak pantas untu Hinata.

Dia Toneri ingin menolak perjodohan ini tapi dia sudah disuruh oleh Hiashi untuk menyetujui semua keputusan Hinata entah itu setuju ataupun tidak.

*si pendiam yang terus diam tak berani berani untuk menolak ataupun melawan.

*si kurang peka yang akhirnya sedikit peka terhadap perasaanya tapi terlalu takut untuk menyampaikannya.

Kejadian yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan sekarang terjadi.

Pernikahan Hinata dan Toneri

Acara yang begitu hikmat itu terjadi, pernikahan yang diadakan tiga hari setelah pelantikan Naruto menjadi Hokage.

Saat undangan disebar semua terkejut dan merasa khawatir terhadap kondisi Naruto.

Tapi saat semua melihat Naruto mereka lega karna Naruto tetap ceria seperti sebelumnya tapi tidak dengan Hatinya.

Dia datang di upacara pernikahan itu, hanya untuk keformalan semata dan agar semua orang tak merasa khawatir padanya.

-Shinobi adalah Orang menanggung rasa sakit-

.

.

.

 **1 tahun kemudian.**

"Hinata" pangil seseorang sambil menggendong bayi yang baru berusia satu minggu itu.

"Toneri-kun" ucap Hinata lemah.

"terima kasih karna sudah memberikanku kebahagiaan, terima kasih karna memberikanku seluruh cintamu itu, maaf karna tak bisa membalas semua perhatianmu padaku."

"apa yang kau katakan aku tulus memberikan semua itu padamu dan seharusnya akulah yang berterima kasih padamu karna kau sudah mau menjadi Istri untuk seseorang sepertiku, kau mau melahirkan anak ini, itu adalah kebahagian terbesarku yang kau berikan padaku" Toneri mengucapkan itu sambil menitihkan air matanya, dia terus menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan Tangan kirinya seolah Hinata akan pergi ketempat yang sangat jauh.

Hinata yang mendengar itu tersenyum lembut.

"terima kasih dan maaf".

Nadinya berhenti dia tak merasakan nadi Hinata dia tak merasakan kehidupan hinata, Hinata memejamkan matanya dia terasa dingin sangat dingin.

"hiks...hiks...hiks...hiks...hiks..."

.

.

.

Langit mendung siap untuk menjatuhkan air yang tertahan diatas sana.

 **Pemakanan.**

Itu adalah tempat yang paling tepat untuk mengenang masa lalu dan tempat yang paling menakutkan didunia ini.

Uzumaki Naruto dengan masih menggunakan jubah kebanggaannya itu berada ditempat itu bukan didepan makan kedua orang saat ini melainkan didepan makam dengan tulisan Hyuuga Hinata disana.

"Hokage-sama!" merasa terpanggil dia menoleh kearah asal suara.

"anda sedang ingin menemui Hinata-sama!"

'Sama' sufflix yang aneh mengingat orang yang mengatakan itu adalah suami Hinata yaitu Toneri.

"hm" hanya gumaman yang dia berikan untuk mempertahankan kewibawaannya sebagai Hokage.

Toneri mendekat dan membersihkan makam Hinata yang mulai ditumbuhi rumput liar dan meletakkan rangkaian bunga yang dia bawa dan mulai mengatupkan kedua tangan dan menutup matanya untuk mendoakan Hinata.

"apa anda tau, satu bulan setelah pernikahan kami saya ingin menceraikanya"

Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut 'kenapa?' itu yang ada dipikirannya.

"saya tau pernikahan ini sedikit ada bumbu pemaksaan karna itulah saat kami dipertemukan saya ingin menolak perjodohan itu tapi Hinata-sama malah menerima perjodohan itu" Toneri sudah memutuskan dia akan menceritakan semuanya pada Hokage muda itu.

"saya juga tau jika orang yang paling dicintai dan paling diinginkannya untuk hidup bersamanya itu adalah anda"

"b-benarkah" Naruto terkejut karna dia menganggap jika Hinata sudah melupakannya.

" itu benar, itulah juga alasan saya ingin menceraikannya, tapi dia mengatakan jika dia ingin bersama saya dia bahagia bersama saya dan memperbolehkan saya untuk menyentuhnya"

Naruto sedikit risih saat Toneri mengatakan soal sentuhan.

"saja juga tau soal anda yang menyatakan cinta anda pada Hinata-sama"

Naruto terkejut dia bisa tau soal itu juga, dan dia ingat kejadian itu terjadi tiga bulan setelah pernikahan Hinata.

Malam saat perjalanan pulang dari kantor Hokage menuju rumahnya dia bertemu Hinata.

" yoo Hinata"

Hinata sedikit terkejut dan segera menoleh ke asal suara.

"Hokage-sama!"

"hei, jangan panggil aku seperti itu, aku jadi merasa sudah tua sekarang, panggil aku seperti biasanya saja!"

"maaf!"

"untuk apa kau minta maaf, ngomong-ngomong kau dari mana?"

"membeli sesuatu"

"oh~! Hinata, ada yang aku katakan padamu!"

"apa itu?" saat itu Naruto sudah memutuskan jika dia ingin memberitahukan semuanya pada Hinata dia tak peduli dengan status Hinata saat ini.

"Hinata, aku...

Mencintaimu"

Naruto tau jika ini sama sekali tak ada kaitannya dengan pembicaraan tadi tapi masa bodoh.

Tapi sayangnya pernyataan Hinata selanjutnya membuatnya menyesal telah bertemu dengan wanita itu pada hari itu dan dia lebih menyesal karna dia benar-benar sudah terlambat.

"maaf! Tapi aku sudah memiliki seorang suami, anda juga tau itu bukan dan sekarang saya sedang mengandung anda kami, Anda adalah seorang Hokage tak sepantasnya anda mengatakan itu pada wanita yang sudah bersuami seperti saya!"

"permisi, saya pulang dulu"

"Naruto-kun!"

Itu adalag terakhir kalinya dia melihat Hinata dan terakhir kalinya Hinata memanggilnya 'Naruto-kun'

" setelah kejadiam itu kondisi Hinata-sama mulai memburuk, kata Dokter kehamilannya akan memperburuk kondisinya dan kami harus memutuskan sesuatu yang begitu sulit yaitu kematian anak yang dikandungnya atau kematiannya, tapi Hinata-sama tetaplah Hinata-sama dia akan mengorbankan sesuatu yang berharga baginya dan dia memilih untuk tetap mempertahankan kandungannya meskipun nyawanya adalah taruhannya, setiap hari kondisinya semakin memburuk dan hari dimana kelahiran anak kami datang, kondisinya benar-benar buruk tapi dia tetap tidak menyerah dan setelah kelahiran anak kami dia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi untuk duduk saja dia sudah tak sanggup lagi dan hari itupun datang"

Menoleh pada Naruto dan tersenyum padanya.

"tepat tanggal dan bulan ini dia meninggalkan kami semua!"

"Anda tau Hokage-sama , sampai akhir yang ada dihati Hinata-sama adalah anda Hokage-sama, andalah orang yang paling diinginkannya!"

"seandainya anda menyadari perasaan anda lebih awal mingkin saat ini Hinata-sama mungkin masih ada disini"

Toneri merogoh tas yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"syal!" Naruto memandang Toneri penuh tanya.

"syal itu khusus dirajut oleh Hinata-sam untuk anda, meskipun dia pernah berhenti untuk merajut itu tapi saya menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkannya saya mengatakan padanya jika saya menginginkan syal itu, tapi ini adalah syal yang khusus dia rajutkan untuk anda jadi saya memberikan syal ini untuk anda, saya permisi dulu"

Setelah Toneri pergi Naruto mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

Dia menyesal, menyesali semua yang dia lakukan pada Hinata.

Penyesalan selalu datang dibelakang, itulah kenapa semua orang selalu berhati-hati dalam bertindak, tapi orang yang tak pernah merasa menyesal itu pertanda bahwa hatinya itu sudah mati.

.

.

.

 **5 tahun kemudian.**

hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian Hinata, Toneri datang dengan mengajak anak mereka.

"hey Hikaru saat kau bertemu dengan Ibumu nanti jangan sampai kau menangis ya"

"ya Ayah aku mengerti, jika aku menangis Ibu juga akan menangis disana, jika Hikaru merindukan Ibu Hikaru harus mendoakan Ibu bukan Ayah!"

"anak pintar!" mengacak Rambut anak semata wayangnya, dia berhasil membesarkan anaknya dengan baik dan mengajarinya untuk terus berbakti kepada orang tuanya.

"Ayah ada orang tidur dimakam Ibu"

Toneri langsung melihat kemakam Istrinya itu dan menemukan orang yang tidak asing baginya sedang tidur-

"Hokage-sama" Toneri langsung berlari kearah Naruto dengan menggendong Hikaru .

Menurunkan Hikaru dan mencoba untuk membangunkan Naruto.

"Hokage-sama" pangil Toneri tapi Naruto tak kunjung bangun, dia memeriksa detak jantung Naruto dan berharap apa yang ada dipikirannya itu salah tapi nihil.

Tidak ada detak jantung disana.

UZUMAKI NARUTO A.K.A NANADAIME HOKAGE DITEMUKAN MENINGGAL DIPEMAKANAM UMUM KONOHA.

DIDUGA HIPOTERMIA.

'Hinata!

Kaulah orang yang pertama menganggapku ada.

Kaulah orang yang pertama mengakui kehebatanku.

Kaulah orang yang pertama melihatku.

Kaulah orang yang pertama mencintaiku.

Kaulah orang yang pertama yang benar-benar kucintai selain orang tuaku.

Kaulah orang yang pertama yang aku inginkan hidup bersamaku.

Hanya kau.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Jika suatu hari nanti kita dihidupkan kembali dikehidupan yang lain, akulah yang akan menggenggam tanganmu terlebih dahulu dan takkan ku biarkan itu lepas.

Takkan ku serah pada siapapun.

Aku mencintaimu Hinata'.

Naruto-kun

 **FIN**

Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata tapi soal cerita mati-matiannya itu ngarang.

Terinspirasi dari fanfic yang ada.

Dan terinspirasi dari anime yang ada.

Maaf jika banyak typo yang bertebaran.

Maaf jika ceritanya gak nyambung.

Maaf kalau gak jelas.

Maaf kalau ada salah kata.

Akhiru kalam.

Wassalamualaikum.


End file.
